1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel mixed bean salads and novel methods of making them. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general procedure followed by most consumers in preparing a mixed bean salad begins with individual cans of beans. For example, garbanzo beans, dark red kidney beans and yellow wax beans, each from their own can, are drained, mixed together, and marinated. However, the combination method produces relatively large amounts of salad mixture and is thus avoided except for major events, such as large family picnics, etc.
Another approach followed by the consumer is to cook each variety of bean from the dry state and then mix and marinate them. This technique, though, is reserved for the overly-ambitious mixed bean salad lover.
Commercial mixed bean salads are available in jars or cans. The manufacturer separately retorts large cans of each bean variety to be used in the salad. This cooking procedure may require from 30 minutes to 4 hours, usually about 2 to 3 hours. Each can is stored and then opened at the desired time. The beans are drained and the cooking brine is discarded. Then, the different varieties of beans are mixed together in marinating liquid with other colorful sliced vegetables and placed in smaller cans or jars for retail sale.
Different varieties of uncooked, dry beans cannot be mixed and then cooked. First of all, the dry beans vary drastically in cooking times. Thus, if the mixture is heated for a period long enough to cook all of the beans, the beans which require lesser cooking time will have a poor texture unsuitable for a mixed bean salad. Second, each bean variety has a characteristic color, some light, some dark. When a mixture of beans is cooked the darker colors are extracted into the cooking medium and are absorbed by the lighter colored beans, thus yielding a product with unacceptable appearance.
The commercial procedure is time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, pollution is increased because the cooking and canning liquid from individual bean varieties and the cans themselves must be discarded. The involved handling and packing procedure contributes to the overall high price of the commercial canned mixed bean salads.